


【hp/GGSS】封存知觉

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, 可点梗, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 戈德里克和萨拉查是养父子年下设定格兰芬多家族属于教廷的圣骑士设定





	1. 来自千年前的武器

　　阿不思·邓布利多校长大半生命都贡献给了与伏地魔的斗争，他小心翼翼地护着那个活下来的男孩，他们的希望。他一点一点地将重担压在那个瘦小的男孩肩上，精心制定着救世主的养成计划和作战计划。然而再周密谨慎的计划也赶不上变化，伏地魔来的太快了，他拿到的武器，不仅仅是那根在盖特勒手里的传说中的魔杖，还有这个男人。

　　眼前的男人有着长长的银发，黑色的眼罩遮住了大半张脸，脖颈和手腕都系着锁链，他没有魔杖，而是拿着一根长长的法杖，顶端的宝石闪着不详的绿光。他挥动法杖，就轻易地让他们的攻击和防御消散了。看着在男人身后猖狂的食死徒，邓布利多心里染上一丝绝望，他甚至听见一些学生压抑的哭泣，但是作为众人心中的支柱，他不能退缩，看看哈利，那个勇敢男孩，他们的救世主，为了把伏地魔引出这个战场而选择独自面对这个自己生命中最大的阴影。

　　“砰。”又一个铠甲护身被打碎，邓布利多地踉跄了一下。

　　“校长！”旁边的麦格教授赶紧扶住他，斯内普教授悄悄递给他一瓶精力药水。邓布利多深吸一口气看着走过来的男人，站直了身体，无论如何，身为校长，他一定会保护他的学生。

　　“别碰校长！你这个恶魔！”纳威，这个平日里害羞内敛的小胖子，举着刚从分院帽里拔出来格兰芬多宝剑冲到了众人的前面。

　　长剑和法杖碰撞的瞬间，邓布利多仿佛听见天地在轰鸣，他再也支撑不住瘫倒在地。当他缓过神后发现大地真的在震动，或者说他们守护的这个城堡在震动。巨大的魔法阵层层叠叠地浮现在城堡上，而那个拿着法杖的男人，一个较小的魔法阵，像是一圈看不见的墙将他困在了里面。

　　这时，被斯内普拉到身后的纳威发出了一声惊叫，大家朝他看去，发现他手里的格兰芬多宝剑化作了一堆泛着金光的白色光点，而那些光点，正朝着困住男人的魔法阵飘去。邓布利多突然想起伏地魔来袭的前夜，特里劳妮做出的预言，她只说了一个词：格兰芬多。

　　光点在魔法阵慢慢聚集成一个人的模样，银发男人挥着魔杖攻击，却被轻而易举地化解了。当魔法阵渐渐消失，城堡的轰鸣也停止了，光点汇聚成了一个红发的男人。他抓着那人握着法杖的手，抬手打在对方的腹部，长腿一绊将人压在地上，然后抬手一握，众人震惊地看着他从空中抽出了消失的格兰芬多宝剑，朝地上狠狠一插。一个白色的圈以剑为圆心迅速扩大，食死徒那边传来嘶声裂肺的惨嚎。随后红发男人用剑抵住银发男人脖子上的铁圈刺下，却没有伤到他分毫，男人脖颈和手脚上连着锁链的铁圈连同脸上的眼罩用时碎裂，剑也消失了，而原本激烈挣扎的男人像是突然断线的木偶一样陷入了昏睡。

　　“嘿，”红发男人轻轻拍着身下的人的脸，“爸爸，醒醒。”

　　爸爸？？！！！

　　众人被这个发展惊的说不出话来，还是哈利的到来打破了僵局：“教授！大家都没事吧？”

　　大家围着哈利一阵激动地欢呼，慢慢冷静下来后才想起有人被他们忘在一边。发现视线都聚集在了自己身上，红发的男人抱着怀里的人站起身，脸上带着温和的笑容。

　　“你们好，我是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”

　　

　　千年前的创始人突然出现已经很惊悚了，大家一直以为关系不好甚至决裂的两人竟然是养父子的关系，更加惊悚。哈利看着德拉科和罗恩便秘一样的脸色。恩，这实在是太令人尴尬了。

　　尴尬的不只是关系一直不好的两院学生，所有人都很尴尬，因为他们的第一任校长，最伟大的白巫师，某些小动作实在是太明显了！你一边说斯莱特林阁下是你的杀父仇人一边搂着人不放真的很没说服力啊？而且不要把这么惊悚的往事这么轻松地说出来啊！

　　“反正都过去这么久了，而且爸爸对我挺好的。”

　　好到让你搂搂抱抱动手动脚？

　　戈德里克：微笑。有些事情知道就好了不要乱说哦？

　　

　　戈德里克表示天晚了该休息了，道过晚安后幻影移形到千年前两人的房间。这才是真正的斯莱特林密室。房间跟主人离开前没有什么变化，看来无论是往届校长教授，还是热爱四处探险的格兰芬多，都没有发现这里。

　　明明入口就藏在格兰芬多塔楼。

　　戈德里克将人放在床上，看着传闻里让人闻风丧胆的黑巫师在厚厚的被褥里撒娇似的翻了个身，缩成一团。他低下头，吻住了萨拉查微张的嘴，含着他的下唇抱怨道：“不过睡了一觉就惹出这么大的麻烦。”要是萨拉查清醒着，肯定是要反驳一句“我碰见的最大麻烦就是你”，可惜他现在睡的迷迷糊糊，不但没有说什么反倒是凑上前在戈德里克嘴上亲了一口，缩进了对方怀里。戈德里克笑眯了眼睛，搂紧了这个自己叫父亲的人，也闭上眼睛睡了。


	2. 女装+corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自LOFTER的@翠花 的点梗  
> Happy Halloween！

　　万圣节是霍格沃茨师生最喜欢的节日，因为在这众人皆鬼怪的日子里，他们可以不用作任何伪装也不用担心会暴露自己身份。当然作为众人最期待的日子，聚会玩乐肯定是少不了的。每到这一天，无论是老师还是学生都跃跃欲试地给自己换个新奇的装扮，除了萨拉查。这个家伙实在是懒的不行，年年扮的都是吸血鬼。他本来皮肤就是惨白惨白的，长得又好看，只要施个小魔法长个小尖牙，换个瞳色，说是吸血鬼完全不会有人怀疑。但就算再合适，也耐不住每年都是这个装扮啊！

　　“放心吧，”赫尔加笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼，“我这次从麻瓜世界回来，特地给他带了新装扮。这回他要再敢扮吸血鬼，我们就亲自给他换衣服！”

　　虽然很想看萨拉查的新装扮，但是亲手给萨拉查换衣服……想想就好期待啊！

　　不过这份期待注定要落空了。晚饭时萨拉查刚走进大厅，喧哗的众人瞬间就寂静了，所有人像被施了石化咒了一样瞪大眼睛看着萨拉查。

　　“怎么了？”萨拉查低头看了看自己的装束，疑惑：“麻瓜假扮巫师的时候不是这么穿的吗？”

　　巫师帽上大大的蝴蝶结，还带着一个南瓜头的装饰。带着蕾丝的立领，膨起的泡泡袖，腰上绑了几根皮带，也挂着一个小小的南瓜头，里面漂浮的小火苗随着走路的动作一晃一晃。即使没有风吹起裙摆还是能看出是由层层叠叠的蕾丝撑起来的短裙，堪堪遮过屁股。手上和腿上都穿着黑色的网格手套和长袜，长靴的鞋尖弯弯地翘起一个月牙的形状，尖端挂着一个毛茸茸的小球。旁边飘着某公司倾情贡献的新款扫帚，还贴心地系好了绸带。

　　“咳咳。”戈德里克用手捂住嘴干咳了两声，悄悄摸了摸有点发痒的鼻子，“我们只是没想到你真的换了。”

　　你刚刚是不是要流鼻血了？

　　“没错，”罗伊娜认真地点点头，“我们刚才还在猜你会不会换呢。”

　　不你们明明在争谁去给他换衣服！

　　萨拉查点点头，往教师席走：“毕竟赫尔加特地带回来的。”

　　“我就知道萨拉查最爱我了！”赫尔加欢呼一声扑了上去，抱着萨拉查蹭啊蹭。“这可是我特地挑的！”

　　萨拉查点点头，对着戈德里克指了指扫帚，说：“送你。”

　　“谢谢。”戈德里克站起来给萨拉查拉开椅子，顺便把挂在他身上的某人拉下来。“那么，我想今晚的宴会可以开始了？”

　　

　　晚宴还没结束戈德里克就迫不及待地把萨拉查拉回了房间，刚关上门两人就吻作一团。戈德里克的手滑过腿上的网格，拨开密密的蕾丝层伸进裙子里，然后他愣了一下：“你没穿内裤？”

　　“穿了，赫尔加有准备。”萨拉查松开他掀起裙子，又转了个身，“就是感觉有点奇怪。”

　　Fuuuuuuuuuuck——赫尔加——！！！

　　戈德里克这回是真忍不住喷了鼻血。萨拉查的尺寸也不小，包在女式内裤里确实不太舒服，但这也不是普通的女式内裤啊！前面隔着黑色镂空的花纹就能看到他还未勃起的性器，后面更是暴露，胯骨一条丝带松松地系着，两条宽蕾丝绕了腿根一圈，两瓣白白的臀瓣没有半点遮掩。

　　“还有束腰，我也穿了。”

　　戈德里克脸色一沉，手在裙子里往上摸，果然摸到了束腰后面的绑带。“赫尔加怎么连这种都准备了？这个东西对人伤害很大的，快脱下来。”

　　萨拉查摇摇头：“我没绑紧，穿起来就没什么感觉。”

　　戈德里克又摸了摸确认了萨拉查真的不难受才放松下来，哼了一声把人推到在床上：“你说，你是不是故意的？”

　　萨拉查嫌弃地把戈德里克刚才流的鼻血抹掉，歪了歪头，说：“明明是赫尔加准备的衣服，你怎么不去问她要来问我？”

　　“噢，我要让你闭嘴，你这条邪恶的毒蛇。”戈德里克说着，狠狠吻住了萨拉查。萨拉查不甘示弱地用力吮吸着戈德里克的嘴唇，然后张开嘴任由他把舌头伸进去胡搅蛮缠。戈德里克一手在裙子里隔着镂空的花纹抚弄着萨拉查的性器，立刻听到了被堵住的嘴里泄出的呻吟。他松开嘴喘了一口气，笑：“还挺有感觉的，是不是？”接着用另一只手解开扣子，果然束腰也是镂空的，还是包胸的款式。他捏住其中一只乳尖，萨拉查向上弹了一下，小小地尖叫了一声。“如果穿着真的不难受的话，我要感谢赫尔加的精心准备了。”他说着，然后被萨拉查瞪了一眼。

　　戈德里克一边在萨拉查的脖颈又吸又咬，一边拉着裙子往下脱。萨拉查顺从地直起身子，像条蛇一样从裙子里滑出来，喘息着去脱戈德里克身上的衣服。他看着戈德里克脱了他的鞋子，从脚踝开始往上啃咬，隔着网格痒的不行。他把脱下的衣服随手一扔，说：“我还以为你会想让我穿着做，明明刚才眼睛都放光了。……天……”戈德里克咬着他的网袜慢慢地往下拉，气得萨拉查一脚踩在他又烫又硬的阴茎上：“你非得要这样一件件地脱吗？”被这么踩着戈德里克也有点喘，他笑道：“这么辛苦才穿上一下子脱完不会很对不起你的努力吗？平时慢悠悠的老人家，这个时候这么急啊，父·亲·”然后熟练地伸手抓住对方扇过来的手。萨拉查气极地踹他，反而被抓着腿朝两边压。他烦透了戈德里克在床上喊他父亲，偏偏这人还特喜欢叫个不停。想想吧，人前衣冠楚楚彬彬有礼的好儿子，关上房门后把自己父亲欺负得死去活来，百般挑逗就是不给他个痛快，还义正言辞地：

　　“前戏长点总没错，不会弄疼你。”

　　哦去你的吧，你这个该死的小混蛋。

　　大概是感觉到再不入正题就真的要被踹下床了，戈德里克扯下某位女士不知道从哪儿弄到的情趣内裤，安抚地亲了亲他硬得发疼的阴茎，含了进去。“呃啊……”欲望得到纾解的人满足地叹了口气，摊在床上眯着眼睛享受自己“好儿子”的服侍。本来就因情欲而敏感的不行，在戈德里克的舔弄下很快就射了出来。戈德里克挥挥手，床头柜里的润滑剂自动飞到手上，他把润滑剂倒在手上捂着，抬头吻了吻萨拉查嘴角，被身下的人搂住了脖子。把捂热的润滑剂涂在后穴上，他轻轻地咬了咬萨拉查挺立的乳尖，一边提醒：“放松点，我要进去了。”

　　戈德里克的前戏总是特别漫长而缓慢，萨拉查能感觉到他的手指一点一点地撑开后面，为后来的大家伙的入侵做准备。“……唔……”萨拉查被磨的眼角发红，刚刚释放过的性器又挺立起来。他看着戈德里克给他扩张的认真表情，不安分地用脚磨蹭某人红紫的阴茎，得意地看着身上人额角暴起的青筋，感觉到自己的脚被马眼溢出的前液沾得黏糊糊的。

　　“好吧。”戈德里克深吸一口气，抽出手指，“放松。”

　　他握住萨拉查的膝盖撑开，把阴茎对准一张一合的的入口一捅到底。“……啊————”萨拉查被惊得一弹，发出一声似痛苦似满足的尖叫。“疼吗？”戈德里克咬了一口他上下滚动的喉结，问道。萨拉查抓着他的头发往上拉，贴着他的唇：“你快动。”戈德里克一手握住他的性器，一手伸到他背后按压着尾椎处，感觉到他放松了一些后才开始动作。

　　“唔……唔嗯！”萨拉查被他性器的温度烫得浑身发颤，又因为他的动作喘个不停。戈德里克用力把他压向自己，熟门熟路地找到那个让他尖叫不停的点。“啊……啊嗯……”萨拉查原本搂着他的手改为往外扯，镂空的束腰被夹在两人紧贴的身体之间，摩擦让他的乳头又痒又疼。他尖叫着让戈德里克停下，但是戈德里克说：“这个时候就不要命令我了啊，父亲。”某个违禁词汇让他更加激动。戈德里克能感觉到含着自己的穴道更加紧缩，舒爽地叹了口气，任由父亲小孩子气地在自己肩膀上磨牙，侧头舔了舔萨拉查耳后的皮肤。

　　“呜啊……恩恩……”萨拉查被撞的眼前发花，眼睛的生理泪水流出又被舔去，说是咬着不如说是含着，牙印没留下，倒是糊了对方一肩的口水。

　　“啊啊——”直到感觉到戈德里克把精液灌进他肚子他都没发现自己什么时候射的，向后倒在床上，闭着眼睛喘息着。戈德里克把阴茎抽出来，把他转了个身让他趴在床上的时候他才动了动，挣扎着要起来：“等等，先脱掉……啊！”戈德里克还没等他说话又撞了进去，他一手握着他的腰，一手伸到前面玩弄他的乳头，笑道：“别急啊，父亲，别急。”

　　“啊……啊恩……啊啊……”萨拉查扭动着腰，也不知是在迎合身后的人的动作还是想摆脱胸前作乱的手。镂空的贴身衣物磨的他难受极了，又硬了的下身随着撞击的动作晃动着。上面和后面激烈的快感和被冷落的下体形成的鲜明对比让他忍不住哭了出来，眼泪和唾液沾湿了枕巾。戈德里克像是标记的野兽一样叼着他的后颈吮咬着，又吻吻他耸动的蝴蝶骨，越发用力地撞击。萨拉查抓紧了被单，把尖叫埋进枕头里，硬生生被操射了。戈德里克抽插了几下，也射了出来。

　　他把萨拉查放成侧躺的姿势，把明显不想理他的人从枕头里挖出来，亲亲眼角又亲亲嘴唇地安慰着，手却耍流氓似的揉捏他的屁股。萨拉查一点都不想理他，一抽一抽地，连后面精液流出来的失禁感都不想管了。

　　戈德里克舔去他脸上的泪痕和唾液，扯开了束腰背后绑带的蝴蝶结，然后顺着腰线往上摸，一个孔一个孔地慢慢把绑带抽出来。萨拉查伸手推开他的脸，不满道：“痒死了。”戈德里克顺势咬住了他的手，闷闷地哼笑一声，抬起他一条腿又肏了进去。

　　

　　等到身上的衣物终于被全部脱完，萨拉查早就被某个禽兽儿子做到人事不省了。戈德里克满足地拉上被子，抱住他吧唧亲了一口，满足地蹭了蹭。

　　“万圣节快乐，父亲。”


End file.
